


I’m 🖤🤍💜

by Sounddrive



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Demisexual Character, Demisexuality, F/F, Gen, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Texting, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: Summary: Lyra had something to admit to Portia. 3 AM probably wasn’t the best time for that, but she texted her anyway.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra & Portia Devorak
Kudos: 10





	I’m 🖤🤍💜

**Author's Note:**

> A part of The Arcana Love Like Yours Fest on Tumblr
> 
> May 19th, 2020: Say It Like You Mean It

LYRA: Hi Portia

LYRA: Um 2:11 AM

LYRA: ...

LYRA: fuck 2:15 AM

LYRA: i dunno if i can say this in person 2:16 AM

LYRA: knowing you you probably figured out i’m too chicken to say this 2:18 AM

LYRA: but

LYRA: i dunno

LYRA: i like you

LYRA: a lot

LYRA: like, a lot lot lot a lot 2:19 AM

LYRA: i think the only problem to come up is that i’m demi 2:22 AM

LYRA: *demisexual 2:23 AM

LYRA: you know?

LYRA: ...

LYRA: i dunno… 2:34 AM

LYRA: i dunno if it’ll work out

LYRA: i might have just screwed this up and everything and i really don’t

LYRA: you’re one of my best friends i can’t handle the thought of you not being able to stand me because of it 2:39 AM

LYRA: ...fuck

LYRA: fuck, what am I saying?

LYRA: i’d understand if you don’t reciprocate.

LYRA: i’ll see you if i see you. 2:59 AM

**O*O*O**

PORTIA: Whoa whoa whoa whoa! 🙀 10:00 AM

PORTIA: Ly, where are you?

PORTIA: Lyra?

PORTIA: Ly? 10:04 AM

PORTIA: Ly I tried to call you earlier and your phone went straight to voicemail

PORTIA: This isn’t like you 10:06 AM

PORTIA: Lyra…

PORTIA: Ly pick up the g*ddamn phone

PORTIA: Please... 10:10 AM

* * *

ASRA: Has she responded? ( •᷄⌓•᷅ );;;; 10:30 AM

PORTIA: No

PORTIA: She doesn’t have work today right? 10:32 AM

ASRA: No… 10:32 AM

PORTIA: I’m tempted to go to her uncle’s place and ask if she’s in. 10:35 AM

ASRA: Σ(゜ロ゜;)

ASRA: I don’t think that would be the best idea 10:36 AM

PORTIA: I KNOW THAT 10:37 AM

PORTIA: Asra, you’ve known her the longest

PORTIA: What’s a demi? 10:40 AM

ASRA: Σ(ಠิOಠิ|||) 10:40 AM

PORTIA: ???? 10:42 AM

ASRA: She finally told you? 10:42 AM

PORTIA: TOLD ME WHAT??? 10:42 AM

ASRA: I never thought she would 10:42 AM

PORTIA: For the love of G*d tell me what is going on with her please? 10:43 AM

ASRA: Demi

ASRA: She’s demisexual

ASRA: She’s under the ace umbrella!

ASRA: The flag with black triangle on the white grey and purple stripes! 10:44 AM

PORTIA: …

PORTIA: Ohhhh… 10:46 AM

ASRA: She’s known for a long time

ASRA: Selectively out of the closet on that one 10:47 AM

PORTIA: Oh no 10:49 AM

ASRA: Yeah 10:49 AM

PORTIA: I’d never hate her for being ace! 10:50 AM

ASRA: I think it’d be better for her to hear that from you. 10:50 AM

PORTIA: Right right

PORTIA: Okay

PORTIA: Thanks for your help Asra 10:51 AM

ASRA: No problem! 10:55 AM

* * *

PORTIA: Hey Ly?

PORTIA: Listen

PORTIA: I’ve been looking into what demis are

PORTIA: First off

PORTIA: I would never hate you for being ace

PORTIA: Two-- 12:16 PM

PORTIA: I will personally kick kneecaps to assholes that tell you you’re not a part of the community

PORTIA: You know my boots aren’t just made for walking 😼12:18 PM

PORTIA: Three--

PORTIA: You’re one of my best friends too

PORTIA: You being demi is not going to be a problem

PORTIA: When you’re up for it

PORTIA: Maybe we can talk it out?

PORTIA: You can pick the time and place 12:20 PM

PORTIA: Okay?

PORTIA: You know where to find me

PORTIA: 😽😽😽 12:21 PM

**O*O*O**

LYRA: Hey, Portia? 3:29 PM

PORTIA: Yeah? 3:30 PM

LYRA: 💜 3:32 PM

PORTIA: 💙 3:32 PM

LYRA: Can we meet up at the cafe I like a lot?

LYRA: The one that has all those French style pastries? 3:34 PM

PORTIA: 😺

PORTIA: Sure!

PORTIA: How's tomorrow?

PORTIA: For brunch? 3:36 PM

LYRA: That works for me 3:36 PM

PORTIA: 😸😸😸 3:37 PM

LYRA: ^^ 3:37 PM


End file.
